The present invention generally relates to the management of communication resources. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and system for assigning one of a number of communication channels to service a call request.
In a communications network, often there are a number of communication resources (e.g., modems, channels, etc.) available to service a call request. For example, a common way to connect to the Internet is to initiate a connection request from an Internet-compatible device, and to communicate through a local exchange carrier to an Internet service provider which may have a large number of modems to service the call request and provide Internet access to the requesting device.
The call request travels from the requesting device through a public switched telephone network (PSTN) to a local exchange carrier (e.g., a switch), and finally to a remote access server (RAS). The switching systems owned by the local exchange carriers typically terminate calls to the RAS in sequential order, usually starting with the same modem each time a call is placed to the RAS and searching, in order, for the next available modem. This method of assigning modems or communication channels is undesirable because modem usage is higher for some modems (e.g., those closer to the xe2x80x9cfirstxe2x80x9d modem) than for other modems. This excessive usage of particular modems can increase the failure rate and/or maintenance needs of such modems. Further, the repeated use of a modem more prone to failure can adversely affect call completion statistics. It is also desirable to detect faulty modems and refrain from using them as long as the good modems are available.
The available re sources between a local exchange switch and an ISP modem pool can be defined as trunks and channels. In North America, a common standard trunk contains 24 channels, one or more of which are dedicated for signaling (e.g., exchange control signals to set up a call), and the remainder of the channels are usable as bearing channels that can carry modem calls. The local exchange carrier typically maintains a list of all available resources that lead to a particular ISP. When a user dials that particular ISP, the switch searches through the channel list and selects the first available channel to service the call request.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,901.205 discloses an adaptive voice and data bandwidth management system for multiple line digital subscriber loop data communications. The system is implemented in a subscriber loop to permit higher data rates and adaptive allocation of this increased capacity between multiple applications. The management system communicates digital data across multiple-lines when these lines are not in use by other communication equipment. However, when a request for use of a line by another device is detected, a modem clears down a subscriber line and connects the subscriber line to the appropriate communication device. As a result, simultaneous use of a modem and other communication devices is allowed. Once the other communication device ends its communication session, the system adapts to once again communicate digital data over multiple lines in order to increase the speed and efficiency of the data communication.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,002,671 discloses a method of testing ADSL (asymmetric digital subscriber line) circuits. A test instrument is connected to the customer premises end of the ADSL circuit, consisting of an ATU-C modem on the central office end and an ATU-R modem on the customer premises end, with a twisted-pair telephone line connecting the ATU-R and ATU-C modems. A remote test instrument is coupled to the ATU-C modem, typically on a semi-permanent basis in the central office, dedicated for testing multiple ADSL circuits by communicating with multiple ATU-C modems via a switch or router. The test instrument and remote test instrument communicate with each other in full duplex via the ADSL circuit using Internet Protocol (IP) data packets. The test instrument generates the upstream data traffic, controls the test sequence, and controls and coordinates the throughput test with the remote test instrument. The remote test instrument sends the downstream data traffic and returns the results of the throughput test in the form of frame counts from its end of the ADSL circuit back to the test instrument at end of the test sequence. The results from the upstream and downstream throughput tests are then visually displayed to the user of the test instrument.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,894,556 discloses a network match making method and system which matches an additional computer executing an instance of a client computer program with one or more other computers executing instances of client computer programs. The computers are linked by one or more communication links. A match maker computer program receives a request from the instance executing on the additional computer to match with an instance executing on another computer. A measurement request is sent to the instance executing on the additional computer. Communication attributes between the additional computer and each existing computer are measured and an existing computer is selected as a match for the additional computer if one of the communication attributes exceeds a minimum performance requirement. Existing computers can be further selected based on further attributes. If none of the communication attributes meets the minimum performance requirement, a match maker program waits for a further request. The communication attributes measured can relate to at least one parameter such as latency, packet lost rate, and bandwidth.
It would be desirable to provide a method and system for managing and allocating communication resources which provides for relatively equal utilization of the communication resources, and which avoids potential resource malfunction due to overuse. It would also be desirable for such a method and system to enable the achievement of improved call completion statistics. It would further be desirable for such a method or system to work effectively using only information available from the network; that is, without requiring fault data from a destination communication terminal or device.
The characteristics above would be highly desirable in a method or system for allocating modem usage for a pool of available modems.
The present invention overcomes the problems and achieves the desirable goals noted above by providing a method and system for managing and allocating communication resources such that calls are equally distributed among available resources. According to exemplary embodiments described below, the method or system allocates a channel or resource to the incoming call. The channel allocated is such that it is the next available good channel to the channel allocated for the previous call on this trunk. Every channel allocated to a call is monitored for the call duration. If the call duration is less than the bad call threshold, the bad call counter attached to it is incremented. When a bad call counter is a multiple of bad call threshold, a notification is sent to the administration in the form of an alarm.
The selection of the trunk or signaling channel and the bearing channel can be performed by retrieving a pointer value, testing the trunk or channel associated with the pointer value, modifying the pointer value as necessary to find a usable trunk or channel, and selecting the usable trunk or channel. The pointer value can be modified either before the testing of the trunk or channel, or after the final selection of the usable trunk or channel.
The present invention advantageously provides for a relatively equal usage of multiple communication resources, and is particularly advantageous for using modems in a modem pool.